bullyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Tenements
This is the page about the mission. You may be searching for the location. This is only a brief summary. For more information, please visit The Tenements page at Bully Wiki. The Tenements is a storyline mission in Chapter 3 of Bully. Mission Summary Jimmy Hopkins is walking through the underpass to New Coventry when he is intercepted by Lola. She greets him by flirting with him, though his reply is less than friendly. Lola tells him that he is so angry, but she believes he has a softer side. Annoyed, Jimmy tells her she has caused enough trouble, and she pretends to be hurt by this. She tells him that she is a nice girl, but now everyone hates her. Jimmy apologizes, and Lola begrudgingly forgives him. She goes on to tell Jimmy that since she kissed him in the previous mission, Johnny and the other greasers are refusing to speak to her. Jimmy tells her that boys tend to get jealous when they find out their girlfriends kiss other boys, and Lola tells Jimmy that "it wasn't like that", and that she isn't "like that". She then tells him that she has left all of her belongings in the tenements where the greasers hang out and that she does not have much money. She asks Jimmy to get them for her, who is reluctant at first, but gives in after she tells him that she would be very grateful. Jimmy heads to the northeastern corner of New Coventry where the tenements are located and enters through an open window as the building is condemned and the door is barred. The tenements themselves are falling apart; giant gaping holes are riddled into the floors, and old furniture lays everywhere. Inside, Jimmy finds Vance who carries a wooden plank, and Lefty. Jimmy knocks them out and begins searching for Lola's belongings. Lola's address book is found in what is left of a kitchen. In an old bedroom, Ricky and Lucky await. On the second floor, the hallway has fallen out, so Jimmy must use the fire escape on the outside of the building. He finds Hal, who runs for help and comes back to attack with Vance and Lucky. He finds Lola's lipstick on a counter and heads up to the third floor. Ricky, Vance, and Lucky await with slingshots, and Jimmy must knock them out. Around there, Jimmy find's Lola's bag of laundry, and comes face to face with Norton, who is wielding a sledgehammer. He hits Jimmy with it and sends him flying through one of the broken walls, telling him that he loves to wreck things with his hammer. The two fight, and once Norton is knocked out, Jimmy takes Norton's sledgehammer to begin busting down the walls. On the second floor, he smashes the wall to get Lola's keys, and on the first floor, he smashes the wall to obtain her perfume. Once Jimmy has collected all five things, he leaves the tenements to go meet up with Lola by the underpass. He gives her belongings back to her, and she thanks him before kissing him. Three Vance Spawn Glitch If before any of the missions prior to the tenements the player has chosen to kiss Vance Medici while on good terms, he will be the only male greaser to respect and not attack Jimmy. In the tenements mission, right when walking in you will meet with Vance who doesn't treat Jimmy angrily and will accept presents from him, making it available for him to kiss Jimmy unless provoked. If you keep him around for a while, you will stumble across two other Vance spawns who are however angry but cannot damage Jiimmy's health while attacking since they still respect him. This is available on the PS2 version of the game, and most likely other versions. Video Walkthrough Category:Chapter 3 Category:Missions